A Nightmare on Elm Street 2
A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 is a not bad movie. It is the sequel to A Bad Dream on Elm Street despite the fact this sequel's title is slightly different. Summary Wario has a nightmare and tells Boo, who tells Peach, who tells Waluigi, who tells Wario again, who gets mad, and punches Waluigi to the moon. I can't spoil the rest. Characters *Wario *Boo *Peach *Daisy *Bowser *Waluigi *Waweegee *Weegee *Malleo *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Donkey Kong Plot The Dream Wario had a dream bad, bad nightmare. It went like this. A guy dressed in red walked up to Malleo, punched him in the face, and threw him into The Goblet of Death, to—er, -- die. OMG! OMG! GOTTA TELL MALLEO!! Wario got in his car, started it up, and.....-- sorry, another heading has inturrupted this one. HOW RUDE!!! The OTHER Dream Mario was sleeping in his bed, and dreamed that Wario was too late, Malleo was already thown into the Goblet of Death. Sure enough, it happened. OMG! OMG! GOTTA TELL MALLEO (continued) So when Wario got to Malleo's house, he saw the Goblet of Death, stuck a ladle into it and it decomposed... INSTANTLY!!! Luigi's Dream Luigi's Dream was worst of all. Mario went into a factory, a haunted one, actually. So the same guy in red came out of nowhere and made Peach appear, and threw her like a football at a passing plane, and she asploded. Uh Oh, SAVE TEH PEACH!!! Luigi needed quicker measure, especially after Malleo's disappearance, he called him by cell phone. He told Mario to stay out of a factory and watch Peach, but horrifically enough, HE ALREADY WAS IN A FACTORY!!! So Luigi teleported there and the guy in red destroyed him. Yes, destroyed Luigi. I guess this is the end of his pickle days. And sure enough, Peach was thrown at a plane like a football, and she asploded. Three down, ten to go. Uh ohz, ANOTHER NIGHTMARE!!! Yoshi had a dream, that he was gonna climb Mt. Mushroom for some reason, and the mountain asploded, killing him and Birdo, who wasn't even supposed to be IN the movie. The movie received a sharp downgrade for this reason. Guess what? It happened. Yoshi was climbing Mt. Mushroom, again, for some strange reason, and the mountain asploded, killing him and Birdo, So now, only nine of them remain. (Birdo doesn't count.) Daisy's Dream Daisy was having a dream, and she was on a killing rampage, when The Harvester came out of nowhere, (led by the guy in red) and killed her. And this happened too, but with a twist. Daisy was on a killing rampage, but Waluigi and Waweegee came out of nowhere, at the same time Guess Who? came. But, Daisy, Waluigi, and Waweegee got killed. How tragic. Mario's Dream Mario had a dream, that he was sleeping, and he asploded. Yes, just like that. And of course, it came true. Mario asploded in his sleep. OMG! ONLY 5 PEEPS LEFT!!! But SOMEONE had to mess that up by having a dream. He had a dream he pooped in his pants (What pants?) and went to the bathroom to... well... clean up, and the guy in red came and threw poisoned poop at his face. This happened, making Bowser left for dead. lolz. The tyrant always gets it, right? Right? chirps The Not-so Fantastic Four Wario had a drem he went to a buffet, and ate so much, his belly broke its belt, got unleashed and a bunch of people laughed at him. He died of embarrassment. Surprise, surprise! It happened. Wario went to a buffet, but BEFORE he started eating, it was bellies unleashed for Wario. Sure enough, he died of embarrassment. Threee... Weegee had a dream that he was having a staredown with the guy in red and he won!! he lost big-time. Twoo.. Boo and Donkey Kong were very cautious, until one of them (D.K.) were daydreaming that the guy in red revealed himself to be... Boo? So Boo did all this? D.K. had no time. He had to go for the kill. Wait. All he'd need is... LIGHT!!! So he grabbed an oil lantern and it asploded. Yes, a nice big one too. But Boo walked out of the house- a very foolish move, considering it was a very sunny day- and died. So no one won. Morals *Watch your back for a guy in red. *Don't climb mountains for no reason. *Don't be a benchwarmer and sit at the base of a mountain for something to happen. *Watch out for asplosions. *Don't let people throw you at a plane like a football. *Watchout for Teh Harvest Dude Category:Movies Category:Movies reviewed by The Movie Reviewer